Judgment
by Fwirl
Summary: What are you supposed to do when faced with a crossroads that could go either way?


**Another oneshot, because Shadow decided she'd write another one, so…I needed to get even again. }:D**

**I love Chrono Crusade. Just sayin'. Also, I'm an avid supporter of ChronoxRosette, so you can probably guess how this is going to end. :D**

**Please leave some concrit~**

**EDIT: Okay, when I first wrote this, I didn't think it was going to end the way it did. So if you seriously predict what's about to happen, congrats to you.**

* * *

_No…I don't want to die…I can't leave Rosette_. Chrono squinted as an intense light suddenly blinded him, throwing up his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes. _What's going on?_

Without warning, Chrono was suddenly hurled through the air. He looked around him wildly, trying to figure out what was going on and where he was, but all he saw was a swirling darkness all around him. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as he hit something solid–the ground?

He lay still for awhile, not sure what to do. Where was this place? Had he died? After a pause, he stood up on shaking legs, cradling the arm he had landed on. Looking around warily, he suddenly fell to his knees, an incredible weariness overcoming him. "Where…am I?" he croaked aloud.

"You are at the crossroads," a voice echoed. The fierce wind that had accompanied the swirling darkness had disappeared, along with the harsh light. The voice was toneless, and he wasn't able to tell if it was male or female.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked more strongly. "What's going on?"

"You're dead," the voice said bluntly, almost in amusement, making Chrono flinch. "Now you must decide."

"Decide on what?" Chrono demanded. "I don't understand what you're saying!"

"You must choose a path to take," the voice continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Decide…between heaven and hell."

"What kind of decision is that?" Chrono asked hesitantly. "Why would someone choose hell over heaven?" Then he wondered if it was some kind of self-evaluation. If that was true…well, did he really deserve heaven? Did he deserve to join Rosette in heaven, even after all he had done?

"The decision is yours to make," the voice trilled. "You can think whatever you like."

"Then…you'll let me go wherever I pick? This isn't a test?" Chrono checked.

"You can think whatever you like," the voice repeated. Chrono glanced around, but he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Make your choice."

Chrono closed his eyes, various thoughts spinning through his head that he couldn't grab ahold of. _Think…think…_But he couldn't; all he could see was Rosette's shining face as she teased him; her tear-stained expression that made his heart break as she said she didn't want to die. _Rosette…Rosette…What should I do?_

Without a doubt, Chrono knew that he didn't deserve to go to heaven. After killing so many people, directly and indirectly, he didn't think he even deserved this choice. However, an afterlife without Rosette would be worse than anything he could imagine.

"Chrono…" This time it was another voice speaking, a painfully familiar voice; one that thought he would never hear again.

"Magdalene…?"Chrono asked, his throat closing. What was she doing here?

"Chrono," Magdalene repeated more clearly.

"Magdalene, where are you?" Chrono shouted, turning around wildly.

"Why are you hesitating?" Magdalene asked, her voice soft and light.

"I…I don't have the right to go to heaven," Chrono admitted, wondering if the previous voice was still there. "You of all people should know that."

"Chrono, you have made many mistakes, but that doesn't mean you should be condemned to an eternity of hell," Magdalene said, her voice resonating throughout the area.

"Sinners shouldn't be in a holy place such as heaven," Chrono replied, his gaze downcast.

"No one is perfect; you are no exception," Magdalene retorted. "It's almost arrogant of you to think so."

"No, that's not what I mean," Chrono denied.

"Chrono, make a decision that you will be happy with forever," Magdalene told him serenely. "Don't you want to see Rosette again?"

Chrono's heart tightened as she said the words. "Magdalene, I…never meant to–"

"It's okay, Chrono," Magdalene interrupted. "I'm content that you could find someone to happily live your life with. Don't you think that she would want to see you too?"

Chrono could only stare into empty space blankly. "I…I want to see her," he said. "I want to see…Rosette."

"Then go to her," Magdalene encouraged. "You deserve to be together."

"But…" Chrono objected hesitantly. "Is this really okay?"

"The decision is yours to make," the voice chimed in happily. "The decision is yours to make, the decision is yours to make, the decision is yours to make."

"Okay, I get it!" Chrono screamed, throwing himself into the space and flying into demon form he destroyed the wall to reveal Thistleclaw hiding in secrecy. "What?! But you died in Malice!"

"NEVEEEEEEER!" he shrieked and pounced on Chrono with his back flip attack technique. "TAKE NO PRISONERS!"

"Go back to your own series!" Chrono yelled, flinging the cat into a portal that had magically appeared. "And why don't you figure out what color your pelt is already while you're at it?!"

"Blame the Erins' lazy writing, not meeeeeee!" Thistleclaw retorted, using his awesomely coolness to evade the portal.

-random crazy fangirl entrance-

"Waaaht?!?1?!?/! But i lik wariarz! they iz awsom!!!!!111!!!1!"

…

"Go learn how to spell and use grammar!" Chrono yelled, then proceeded to impale said fangirl with his boney braid…thing.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Thistleclaw noted, nodding his head wisely and trying to look like he knew what the heck was going on.

Chrono turned to him, then shoved him forcefully through the portal that had suddenly become a black hole. "Go back to your own world, dangit!"

"NEVER!" Thistleclaw yelled. "I don't want to go back to that Clan of Sues and Stus! They're so…too…PERFECT!"

"Not my problem~" Chrono sang, pushing his boot down on the resisting cat's head. "Now…go. Before I make you go. Dangit."

"NOOOOOO!" Thistleclaw screeched, being sent hurtling down into the vortex of swirling darkness to his own horribly perfect reality. And that was the last anyone ever saw of poor Thistleclaw.

"Magdalene, what were you saying?" Chrono asked. When no answer came, he said, "Magdalene?"

"The decision is yours to make, the decision is yours to make, the decision is yours to make," Magdalene's voice chanted, cackling evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, not that!" Chrono screamed. "Anything but that!"

"Then I shall force you to read…Twilight!"

-collective gasp from unknown, unseen people-

"I lied!" Chrono yelled. "I want to hear the voices! Don't make me read that crap pulled off as a romance novel! There's hardly any plot and the characters are even more irritatingly perfect than in Warriors!"

-mob of fangirls appear-

"You got something against my perfect, sparkly Edward?" one of them demanded.

"At least this one can spell," Chrono muttered.

"What was that, punk?!" the girl asked, then leaped forward in a blaze of fake Twilight sparkliness and was immediately pwned by the much cooler Chrono. Falling into the black hole that had earlier consumed Thistleclaw, the mob disappeared with cries for Edward to rescue them, which he _wouldn't, _because he wasn't _real_, and because he's the lamest character ever created.

"Geez, Shadow, look at what you've made Fwirl write," Chrno complained in a whiny, yet totally hot voice. "This is all because of yoooooou! You and your stupid Thornclaw-instead-of-Thistleclaw typo. None of this would've happened if you two had gone to bed like you were _supposed _to instead of choosing to get on sugar highs while you were asleep on your feet. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"The decision is yours to make, the decision is yours to make, the decision is yours to make," Magdalene chimed in.

"…Screw this, I choose hell," Chrono said.

And then they all lived NOT happily ever after, because stories are always better that way. The end.

* * *

**Heeey~ So, right now, it's…1:51 AM and I'm on like some kind of sugar high mixed with a hyper tiredness, so this turned out, well…you know. I mean, you read it. Either that or you skipped it and came to read my explanation, but unfortunately for you, I have none. Don't worry, I'm planning on doing a real fic for this later, using the normal first half that was in here. It had started out so great, and then…Shadow made a typo and we started writing random things. See? This is what you get for staying up late. I'm really going to be feeling this in four and a half hours when I have to wake up. T-T**


End file.
